


"Hurra, hurra die Post ist da ..."

by Minerva888



Category: Lustiges für Zwischendurch
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva888/pseuds/Minerva888
Summary: Eine lustige Geschichte zum lachen aus der Sammlung einer lieben Freundin von mir. Kann als Kurzgeschichte gewertet werden aber auch als Witz.





	"Hurra, hurra die Post ist da ..."

Hurra, hurra die Post ist da, e Päckel aus Amerika,

mit 7 hoffnungsvollen Dosen und e Paar neuen Nietenhosen.

Ne Dose Kaffee, Schokolad, ne Dose Erdbeermarmelad und dann- wie freud sich meine Seel`

ne große Büchs Olivenöl, ne extra gruße Dose Reis, ne Dose Fett, wie Schnee wo weiß.

Das alles schrieb uns Tante Rose, noch eigenhändig auf jede Dosis,

daß wir auch wissen, was drinne war, weil mir doch ken wörtel englisch kinne.

Doch bei der siebten Wellblechdos, da ging wahrscheinlich der Zettel los.

Was mag nur in der Dosis sein, ein jeder hängt sein` Riecher nein.

Es ist ke Mahl, es ist ke Grieß, schmecken tut`s wie eingeschlafne Füß.

Mir gehts schnell den Kopf zerbrochen, kannst du aus dem Pulver kochen?

Bestimmt ist`s was für den Magen, doch was ist es, kann keiner sagen.

Ich sag, Schluß mit der Rederei, fortan, wie kochen mal den Brei.

De Fra rührt`s ein, und stellt`s auf`s Feuer, macht`s schmackhaft mit zwee Hühnereiern.

Die Oma gab den guten Rat, und es wurde mir Muskat gegeben, und macht`s noch glatt mit etwas Schmalz,

und kräftigt`s mit ner Hand voll Salz, dann rührt se noch ne Mahlschwitz nein, und dann zum Schluß, da gab`s den Brei.

Fein abgeschmeckt mit Speck und Zwiebel, uns war`s davon noch net mal übel.

Der Magen war auch satt und still, nu kann`s doch gewesen sein was will.

Ihr Leut, ihr Leut, schon 3 Tage drauf, klärt sich das ganze Drama auf.

Die Luft ist uns schnell weggeblieben, was Tante Rose uns da hat geschrieben.

**"Der liebe Onkel Ottokar, der starb mit 83 Jahr. **

**Schon immer war sein letzter Wille, in der Heimat zu ruhen in aller Stille.**

**In tiefer Trauer Eure Tante Rose.**

**Seine Asche ist in der siebten Wellblechdose. "**


End file.
